


Love Brings You Home

by tommosharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Harry comes around pretty quickly though, I hate when he's mean in fics but I secretly love it?, M/M, Mpreg, Please Forgive me, Pregnant!louis, The pregnancy goes by fast, asshole!harry, dubcon, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosharry/pseuds/tommosharry
Summary: When he has a drunken one night stand with One Direction's Harry Styles, Louis gets his own gift.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a really long time. I have just been going through alot and writing used to be very therapeutic for me so here I am. Comments are appreciated. I'm hoping it's good but I feel like I have a long way to go. Thank you for your time! ~T

“ ** _Life takes you to unexpected places, love brings you home_** ”-unknown

 

 

 _This cannot be happening._ Louis thinks to himself, heartrate increasing. The two lines glare up at him from the home pregnancy test. _Oh, my god this isn’t happening, I’m only 18._ “You alright in there Lou?” Zayn calls from the other side of the bathroom door. Louis swallows down his panic,” Y-yeah… I think so.” He mumbles.

Zayn jiggles the doorknob. “Let me in Lou.” He lets go as he hears the click of the door unlocking. Louis leans back against the counter. “So?” Zayn prompts. Louis swallows and hands him the test, shifting his gaze to the floor as Zayn reads the results.

“Oh babe.” He murmurs, setting it down and pulling the younger boy into his arms. ” You’re gonna get through this. You know Li and I will support you no matter what choice you make.” Louis buries his head in the man’s chest and let’s go. His sobs shake his small frame.

_How am I going to tell him?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter. It's not that long. I'm still working on chapter length. I have so many ideas running through my head it's hard to focus on one scene at a time. Pretty shit. But I hope you enjoy. ~T

**2 months earlier**

The lights darken as the music starts and the guitar rips out a few notes. _“She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes, hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect. And all the boys they were saying they were into it. Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck.”_ Louis sang along to the lyrics, dancing along with the crowd. Zayn grabs his hand and they turn towards each other screaming, “I’M HAVING YOUR BABY! IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.” Jumping and moving en-masse with the other concert attendees.

 

Liam, Zayn’s boyfriend, had gotten him One Direction tickets for his 20th birthday. Louis had gotten lucky when Liam came down with the flu the night before the concert, allowing him to attend with his best friend. The absolute best surprise were the VIP backstage passes that Liam had revealed before they left.

 

He said he was gonna wait until the middle of the show to give them to Zayn but for obvious reasons the plans changed. So here Louis was, having the time of his life with his best friend at the concert of his favorite artist.

 

The set list was amazing and by the time the show was over he was breathless and a little damp. As the lights flickered back on, Zayn grabbed his hand and led him out of the crowd over to the entrance to behind the stage. “You really do have the best boyfriend in the world.” Louis mused as they showed security their passes and were waved through. Zayn smirked, “Of course.”

 

The lighting backstage was brighter than the theater and very clinical looking. Louis squinted up at the lights as they were led along. One Direction was the biggest indie-rock band of the moment. They had gotten their start on the Xfactor five years ago and were still rocking it. Niall, the bassist, Josh, Drummer, Mitch, Guitar, and Harry Styles, vocals.

 

While Zayn had always had the hots for Niall, Louis had always been in love with the singer of the band. And he had posters of him plastered on his walls until he turned 17.

 

Security led them down the hallway and stopped in front of a white door with the bands name on it. Louis could hear voices coming from the inside and swallowed thickly. He recognized the voices as those of the band members. The tall guard knocked on the door. “Come in!” and irish accent called out, Niall, Louis thought. Zayn glanced at Louis with a nervous smile. He quickly masked it when the door opened.

 

Four pairs of eyes glanced up at them. Niall smiled widely, getting up from the long couch against the wall. “Hi! You must be Liam’s boy and his friend.” He gave Zayn a big hug and then Louis. He smiled, “Hi Niall, Yeah he’s told me so much about you.” Zayn replied with a pink tint to his cheeks. The other members greeted them. The only one who remained silent was Harry.

 

The curly haired boy had a dark gaze on the smaller boy. Louis blushed profusely and squirmed where he was standing. “Hello.” Harry cocked his head and smirked, “It is _lovely_ to meet you.” Louis’ mouth dried up. “H-hi.” He squeaked. The tension in the room was thick. It was as if they were the only two that existed.

 

Niall laughed loudly and walked over to Harry, “Let’s hang out a bit, I’ll have Paul bring us some drinks.” He slapped his band mate’s back, forcing him to break eye contact with the blue-eyed boy to glare up at him. Josh excused himself to go let Paul know of the plans.

 

“Let’s.” Harry said, turning back to the two boys with a dazzling smile. Zayn and Louis looked at each other and smiled.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Louis groaned and rolled over in bed. He opened his eyes slowly, aware of the pounding headache he possessed. The light from the window of the room hit his eyes and he yelped, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Shuddup.” A deep, scratchy voice groaned from beside him. He froze and slowly lowered his arm. Squinting at the person who lay next to him. When he saw who it was his squeaked and jerked away, falling off the bed onto his ass.

 

His ass that sent a sharp pain radiating up his spine after he moved to get up. “Um… did we…?” Louis stuttered out when he had climbed back onto the bed. Harry sighed and opened his eyes half way. “What? Did we fuck?” He snapped at the blushing boy. Louis hesitated before nodding.

 

Harry rolled his eyes before turning the other way in bed. “Yeah we did. Now if you wanna keep talking and disrupting my sleep then you can get your shit and leave, not like you were any good anyway.” He grumbled. Tears pricked in Louis’ eyes. He gathered the clothes he was wearing last night and put them on.

 

Shutting the hotel door behind him he gathered himself and dialed his best friend. “Hey there lover boy, nice of you to finally give me a ring.” Zayn teased. Louis sniffed “Where are you? Can you come pick me up?” He whimpered. “What happened Lou? Are you okay?” Zayn replied, grabbing his keys. He knew the hotel Louis was at because they had all been drinking there last night. He had watched as Harry and Louis went up to the room.

 

“Just come and pick me up please.” He requested quietly, exiting the hotel and sitting on a bench. “I’ll be right there Lou-Lou.” He murmured, hanging up and sliding into his car. _That prick better not have hurt him._ Zayn thought angrily as he drove, _Famous or not he’ll have hell to pay._

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I don't know what the update schedule is going to be for this story but I hope its pretty regular. Hope everyone has a good day! Did anyone see Harry's live lounge cover of The Chain. Absolutely amazing. ~T

**Present Day**

Liam came home to a quite flat that night at around 8pm. He frowned, Zayn never told him that Louis left and it’s never quiet when he’s here. He made his way down the hallway, passing the room that was designated as his boyfriend’s studio and pushed open the bedroom door quietly.

 

He felt a small rush of adoration when he found the two boys snuggling under the covers. He sighs as he realizes he will have to sleep on their lumpy couch in the living room. He grumbles a little as he grabs a sheet and blanket from the hall closet. “Stupid fucking couch.” He hisses, trying to beat some of the lumps down as he fits the sheet over the cushions.

 

As a lawyer, you’d think they’d have enough in their bank account to purchase a new couch. It was more Zayn’s nostalgia. “But babe this is where we had our first kiss, our first cuddle… Our first _blowjobs_.” Zayn would whine and of course he would get his way.

 

But damn, they really needed a new couch.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Later that night Louis and Zayn sat in the bed talking.

 

“I just-I just don’t know if I’m ready to have a baby. Well no. I do know. I am absolutely not ready to have a baby. _I’m_ a baby.” Louis says with a shaky inhale. Zayn coos and strokes his hair back off his face. “Honey, like I told you. The decision is yours, not anyone else’s.”

 

“Yeah Z, I know but I don’t know what decision to make.” He mutters. Louis plays with his fingers. He lets his mind wander to the what ifs. If he did choose to keep the baby and told Harry and he wanted to raise it with him, which would be a chapter out of a fairy tale.

 

Then there is the other, more tangible reality that if he decides to keep this baby, he will be a single teenage mother. Just another statistic. Louis fights back tears. He doesn’t want to be another statistic.

 

“What if he doesn’t want it. I work at a café for fucks sake. I can barely contribute to rent. We have no space for a nursery.” Louis stops his rant, feeling breathless. He looks up at his friend with a slightly crazed look in his eye and starts laughing. “It’s not like he’s going to want it or believe that it’s his. I’m sure he gets so many paternity claims.” Louis laughs a bit more before falling silent. Zayn cuddles closer and tries to erase the sadness from his eyes.

 

“Me and Liam will always be here for you. If the twat doesn’t want to step up and take responsibility for his kid, we will help you.” He says fiercely, “And hey, we could always clear up my studio for a nursery.” He suggests shrugging. The younger boy pulls away. “No, Z, your art is your life. I’m sure if we needed to we could squeeze a crib into my room.” He’s already rearranging in his head.

 

Zayn smiles brightly, “See! We are already coming up with solutions.” Louis giggles and swats at the hands trying to tickle his sides.

 

The mood in the room grows somber. “Lou.” Zayn says quietly. He looks up at the older boy with a questioning gaze. “You know that there are also… other options.” Louis gets a sad look in his eyes. “I know, but I could never do that. I’d feel too guilty. I think it’s completely up to the person who is carrying the child and I’m not gonna butt my head into other people’s business.” Louis takes a shuddery breath, “but I could never do that. It’s a part of me.” Zayn nods, settling back down against the pillows. “You know adoption is an option as well.” Louis shakes his head. “I get attached to a dog I see in a park Z. How am I supposed leave something that has grown inside of me?”

 

Louis looks up again and he has tears shining in his blue eyes. Zayn frowns a little and then tugs him so his head rests against his chest, above his heart. “Okay. We will make you an appointment at your Doctor for tomorrow and see what happens, okay?”

 

Zayn feels the nod against his shirt. “And hey,” he says in a brighter tone,” The kid’s gonna be spoiled regardless of who is in his life because of his awesome uncles.”

 

Louis giggles, “Yes of course Z.”

 

They settle back down into bed, falling asleep to the sound of each other breathing. Louis’ last conscious thought is how ironic it is that of course he becomes pregnant his first time, just his luck.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Zayn had been trying to get Louis to change his doctor for the past year. Not only was it in a bad area of London but the overall dinginess of the office made him grossed out. Of course, the stubborn boy refused, saying this was all he could afford as his parent’s health insurance had stopped covering him when he turned 16 and left Doncaster behind to start a new life with his best friends.

 

Zayn sat at the edge of the seat scowling at the broken toys in the corner of the room until a nurse called Louis back. She led them to a small room towards the back of the practice and handed the smaller boy a sterile urine sample cup. After explaining what to do she pointed the direction of the bathroom and left.

 

When Louis returned to the room Zayn was scrolling through Instagram. He looked up from his phone and clicked it off. Louis let out a shaky breath as the nurse came in and took the sample. Zayn gave him a reassuring smile that he tried his best to return.

 

He was just so scared, even though he knew he was pregnant. He was terrified but he knew that he couldn’t focus on the what ifs and that stress wasn’t healthy for the baby.

 

When the doctor came in he was settles onto the exam table. “Hey there Louis, Zayn. How are you?” Dr. Montgomery politely greeted them. She knew Zayn because usually he tagged along because he was the one who drove.

 

“We are okay as we can be with the situation.” Louis replied, playing with his fingers out of nervousness. “Well. The urine test did come back positive for pregnancy Louis, I’m having Sheila bring in the ultrasound machine right now.” The Doctor said smiling softly at the boy. Louis swallowed and nodded. The news wasn’t unexpected. It was just so… real, hearing it from a medical professional.

 

“So, we are going to need to be set up with a good OBGYN, Li and I will handle any expenses. We just want him and the baby to have the best care possible.” Zayn spoke up as the nurse rolled in the ultrasound machine. Dr. Montgomery nodded, “Of course.” Turning back to Louis she smiled at the boy, “Could you lift your shirt for me honey?” Louis nodded and exposed the smooth tan skin of his belly. No bump in sight, yet.

 

After warning that it would be cold, Dr. Montgomery squirted the gel onto his lower abdomen and moved the wand around. She frowned. “What? What is it?” Louis asked quietly, heart stuttering in his chest. _Is there something wrong with the baby?_ “Nothing honey, I just can’t seem to see the embryo.” She bit her lip and the set down the wand. She handed Louis a paper towel to wipe off his stomach. “I’m thinking the fetus is too small to see on this machine or just in a strange position. Do you mind if we do an internal ultrasound?” She questioned, already exchanging out the wands.

 

Louis swallowed thickly and nodded. “That’s fine, I just want to make sure it’s okay.” Zayn reached over and grabbed his hand gently, reminding the boy that he was there. Dr. Montgomery let him get all set up and then set up the machine.

 

The feeling wasn’t entirely comfortable but Louis soon forgot about it when he saw his baby on the screen. “Ah! See, there it is. They were tucked up into the corner of your uterus. That’s why we couldn’t see him. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” She grinned at her patient.

 

Louis nodded eagerly, squeezing Zayn’s hand, who leaned a bit closer, “well, they’re small like you.” Louis smacked him on the back. “Hey! I’m not small I am in fact 5’9- “He stopped his sentence as the fast-little heartbeat rang out into the room.

 

“Oh.” Louis choked back a sob, a tear leaking out of his eye. Zayn was smiling so large he could have cracked his face. “That’s your baby Lou.” He murmured to him, nuzzling against the side of his head. Louis laughed wetly. “My little bean.” He replied, hand coming down to rest on his tummy.

 

 

 

_My little Bean._

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 3. I'll probably enable the commenting because I really want to know what you guys think. Leave Kudos if you like it!!! I'm having a bit of a hard time with my depression right now but I promise I will try to update soon!

Love Brings You Home Chapter 3When Louis and Zayn return home, Liam is sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop. Zayn steps up behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around his neck. “Hello my love.” Liam coos, reaching up and stroking the arms around him. Zayn kisses the side of his head. “Working?”

 

 

Liam twists around to look at his boyfriend with a fond smile. “Nothing that can’t wait.” He looks up at the younger boy who hasn’t moved from his place near the entrance.

 

 

“Hey LouBear.”

 

 

Louis smiles softly. “I have to tell you something.” He says quietly. Liam notices the envelope in his hands. “C’mon and sit Lou.” Zayn murmurs sitting down and pulling out the chair next to him. Louis makes his way over, trying to calm his nerves.

 

 

Louis hands Liam the envelope and puts his and puts his hands in his lap with a shaky voice. Zayn rests a hand on the boy’s thigh while gazing at his boyfriends reaction.

 

 

Liam pulls out the sonograms and his heart stops for a beat. “Lou… you’re-“

 

 

“Pregnant,” Louis cuts him off, too nervous to keep his mouth shut, “8 weeks the doctor said.”

 

 

Liam looks at Zayn and then back at Louis, “And the…father? Are you keeping it?” Liam questions, trying to remember the last time the boy brought someone home. He couldn’t. Louis flushed and looked down at his lap, tearing up.

 

 

“It’s Harry’s” Zayn speaks up, stroking Louis’s leg. Then gives his boyfriend a sharp look. “And of course he’s keeping it. We wouldn’t have come to you if he wasn’t. Liam nods, understanding that the process of termination would have been extremely personal and difficult for the 18 year old. And then it hits him.

 

 

 _“It’s Harry’s”_ Zayn had said. “Harry as in Harry Styles?” Liam reaches across the table and touched Louis’s arm, prompting him to look up. He does and then his eyes brim with tears. “Yes, I-I just don’t…know how t-to tell him. Oh god, he’s gonna _hate_ me.” Louis sobs, burying his face in his hands and letting the tears fall.

 

 

Liam and Zayn rush to hug the boy. “No.” Zayn murmurs fiercely to the boy. “Nobody could hate you baby.” Liam strokes Louis’s hair, “He won’t hate you Louis, the baby is a part of him.” Louis shoves his face into Zayn’s neck.

 

 

“But what if he doesn’t want it. What if he doesn’t want bean?” Louis sniffles, leaning his head partially into Liam’s hand. “You hush Louis William Tomlinson. Don’t let fear rule your life. You’ll never know if you don’t tell him.” Zayn makes eye contact with Liam.

 

 

Liam gets the message he’s trying to convey and nods, getting up after pressing a kiss to Louis’s head. He walks down the hall into his and Zayn’s room. Pulling out his cellphone he pulls up the number under **Nialler**. He answers after four rings. “Heyyyyy! Payno!” An irish accent crows on the other side of the line. Liam smiles a little, “Hey there Ni. We need to talk. I need a favor.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

 

**Harry’s POV**

 

 

Harry grunts, pleasure coursing through his body. His toes curl as his orgasm hits him, painting his fist white. He breathes out, enjoying the feeling of coming down from his peak. Licking his lips he sits up and reaches for a shirt on the bed to wipe the sticky cum off onto.

 

 

He throws the shirt into the corner of the room. He hadn’t done much laundry since tour had ended a few weeks ago. He also hadn’t gotten laid much. It’s not like he hadn’t tried. Hell, he had tried multiple times but the bodies were never curvy enough, never tan enough, never Louis enough.

 

 

He grumbled and turned over in his bed, the sheets smooth against his skin. It’s not his fault the little minx had occupied his thoughts for the past few months. First he had fucked the life out of Harry’s dick and then he disappeared without a trace. When Harry had woke up in the morning the surprisingly innocent ball of sunshine sex had been gone.

 

 

It didn’t take very long for Harry to get a tongue-lashing from Niall over his treatment of the young lad. Apparently, still kind drunk/kinda hugover Harry had verbally berated the boy and that’s why he slipped away. And Harry had never chased his lovers.

 

 

He wasn’t about to start now. He figured he should forget about the blue-eyed beauty soon enough. Regardless, it was thoughts of the 18 year old that helped him get off in the meantime.  

 

 

Just as he was falling asleep the ringing of his cellphone woke him.

 

 

Harry rolled his eyes, sighed heavily and grabbed his cell, answering without looking.

 

 

“Styles” He snarled.

 

 

“ _Um… Hello._ ” A familiar voice croaked on the other end. Harry's heart did somersaults in his chest. He sat up straight, mood getting brighter immediately.

 

 

Harry smirked,” Hello there angel, I’ve been wondering when you would call me. What took you so long?” He teased, with a purr in his voice.

 

 

“ _Y-You didn’t give me y-your number…”_ Louis said, voice shaking slightly. Harry laughed, “That’s right. How’d you get it? You calling for a round two sweetcheeks.” He said, dick perking up even after the orgasm a few minutes ago.

 

 

“ _No, um… I need to talk to you.”_

 

 

“Well hurry up then honey, I’m a very busy man. My time is valuable.” A bit of a lie considering that he was literally about to go to bed before the boy called. But what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

 

 

The next words made his heart skip a beat.

 

 

 

 

_“I’m Pregnant.”_


End file.
